1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the class of animal husbandry, and, more particularly, to a disposable pad for use in odor control of a liquid waste from a cat litter box.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the past, cat litter boxes have been provided with a filling of an absorbent material, such as sawdust, clay, earth or products generally known as cat litter. This material has been highly regarded and widely used and, recently, the convenient disposable of such material with the animal waste has been facilitated by employment of litter box liners, such as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,469,046.
In addition, U.S. patent application Ser. No. 06/573,958 discloses the use of an absorbent material, such as wood fluff, which is highly absorbent in a pad for litter boxes. This absorbent material easily receives the liquid waste and disperses the same throughout the pad, but inhibits rapid evaporation of the liquid animal waste, thus, prolonging and intensifying the odors about the litter box.